Murder Mystery
hello. i came up with this idea after watching YouTube. no, I didn't take basically the storyline and slapped on my ideas then threw it into a story. just needed to say that. STARTING IN 3... 2... 1!! Me: *turns on camera* Hey, guys! I'm back, still chilling in Hell. Anyway, let's see what Minecraft has in store for us on my One Life server- Starfright: *opens a portal* HEY!! GAMERGIRL!! TURN OFF THE STUPID CAMERA AND LISTEN TO THIS!! Me: *turns off camera* WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!? Lillie & Ray: HIIIII Me: uhhhh hello..? (they are my IRL friends, don't worry those are NOT their real names) Moonfright: YOOOO!!! Me: why is life in hell so hard... Everyone: CUZ WE LOVE BUGGING YOUUU! Me: -_- Starfright: Anyway, I had an idea. Me: Which is what..? Everyone: +screechs: CREEPYPASTA MURDER MYSTERY!!+ Starfright: And guess what?! I already have 4 others! Me: Did they volunteer? Moonfright: Nope!! Lillie: *opens a portal and 303, Herobrine, Green Steve, and Null fall through* 303: OW! Herobrine: OH COME ON!! I WAS TRYING TO KILL SOMEONE! Green Steve: YA ME TOO!! Ray: Well, there's a chance you will kill each other... Null: ?? Lillie: Wait, where did SweetPsycho go? Starfright: FRICK! I can't teleport her back since she is in corruption form. 303, Herobrine, and Null: So... we're staying here til she returns? Ray: Yeah, pretty much. But this is Hell, so feel free to torture- *the pastas have already run off to torture mortals* Moonfright: .... SWEETPSYCHO'S PERSEPECTIVE: Me: urghhhh whhyyy did I make super overpowered pastas... Me: well, might as well do this... *puts on headphones and clicks on my FNAF sister location playlist* Me: yasss Join Us For A Bite yasss best song eva!! * I hum as I walk through Hell, tuning out the horrible screams* BACK TO THE OTHERS... Starfright: :/ Moonfright: If i could, I'd SO teleport GamerGirl to Corrupted Bella... Lillie: Ya, but you can't. Ray: Yup. Moonfright: >:/ Me: Hey immortals I'm back. Everyone: FINALLY!! Me: Only reason I came back was cuz my playlist ended... Lillie: Well... the pastas wandered off. Me: And you're not teleporting them back cuz...? Lillie: They might kill me <:( Corrupted Me: i wIlL eNd tHEm beForE tHeY caN eVen THINK abOuT iT... Ray: okie well... *opens another portal and 303, Null, Herobrine, and Green Steve fall through again* Herobrine: CAN YOU GIVE US A WARNING FIRST?!?! Ray: No. 303: ... Me: welp I'm bored. me: oh wait... *teleports everyone to a woodland mansion* Me: MURDER MYSTERY TIME!!!!!! Starfright: It's funny watching others play- Me: Oh yeah. You guys, *points to Lillie, Ray, Starfright, and Moonfright* are joining too. Starfright: WHY?!?! Me: I want you to feel the same annoyance they feel. Plus, it'll be more entertaining with 8 people. AND, if you didn't join, I would have to ask permission from others. Which would probably take about 3 weeks. Moonfright: I thought you wanted to add R- Me: *tackles Moonfright to the ground* DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT SAYING ANY OTHER PASTAS NAME!!! 303, Herobrine, Null, and Green Steve: *look at each other nervously* Null: So, uh... when is the game starting..? Me: *gets off Moonfright* Well, I want everyone to prepare. So... Me: About 1 hour. Everyone: WHAT?!?! AN HOUR!?! Me: Yup. START MENTALLY PREPARING YOURSELVES!! *i teleport back to Hell* Me: While I eat food and watch Singing battles, Minecraft videos, and TheOdd1sOut. >:D 1 HOUR LATER Me: *sleeping* Lillie: *opens a portal and slaps me awake* Me: *gets up, turns around, picks up chair, and YEETS IT AT LILLIE* Lillie: Ow. Well, it's been an hour. Me: ok. *i teleport me and Lillie back to the woodland mansion* Starfright & Moonfright: *dead* Me: HOLY FRICK WHO KILLED THEM?! Ray: *points at 303 and Herobrine* They did it. Me: you.. Corrupted Me: yOu.. 303: Oh no... Me: YOU... Me: ...actually killed them? WOW!! Herobrine: Huh? Me: They're SUPER overpowered, being able to fly, teleport, open portals, do world edit, hack, any other powers you two have, but you guys ACTUALLY killed them! Me: *walks over to Starfright and Moonfright* Now get up, dumb dumbs. *they get up* Green Steve: Were they actually dead? Me: They're reapers. If a reaper dies, they come back after 30 minutes. Null: That totally makes sense... Me: ANYWAY since the mortals reading this are bored, THE MURDER MYSTERY GAME STARTS NOW! Everyone: Ok. Me: Also if you are the murderer, try to not be seen... Moonfright: Duh... -_- *i teleport them in random places in the mansion* Me: welp.. time to head back to Hell and finish watching FavreMySabre, LDShadowLady, and TheOdd1sOut... *i hear screaming and the thud of a body hitting the ground* Me: Actually, this may be MORE interesting... *teleports to Lillie* Me: Yo. Lillie: Wait, if you are here, won't you die..? Me: *slaps her* IM THE PERSON WHO BROUGHT YOU GUYS HERE. Lillie: True dat, true dat. Me: *hears footsteps* *i snicker to myself* Me: Hey Lillie, I'm gonna check out a couple other rooms, ok? Lillie: Ok. Me: *ducks into a nearby room and listens to Lillie screaming* Me: *comes out and looks at the murderer* Who else is dead? ????: Null. Me: Ok. *i teleport to Ray* Ray: AHH! Me: You should be not scared cuz I jumpscare you all the time. Ray: :/ Me: heheheheheheheheheheheHehEHEHEHEHEHEH Ray: HOW CRAZY ARE YOU?! Me: As crazy as most creepypastas, DUH. It's kinda obvious... Ray: ...why do i hear footsteps? Me: I dunno, maybe it's one of the pastas, maybe it's the murderer. Green Steve: Hello. Me & Ray: Hi. Me: Okie I'll check on the others. Ray: Bai. *teleports to 303* Me: HI!! 303: AHH! Me: hehehe. 303: Why... Me: I'm checking on everyone, you know, make sure they're not dead. Me: Bye. 303: Bye I guess.... *i teleport to Moonfright, whose dead* Me: Oof. *i teleport to Starfright, whose also dead* Me: LOL HAHA. *i hear stabbing sounds, and teleport over* Ray: ughhhh.. *dies* Me: oof. *looks at murderer* No mercy, huh? ????: Yup, no mercy. *i teleport to a map room then teleport all the alive immortals to me* Me: Hi survivors! Herobrine: PLEASE WARN US BEFORE YOU TELEPORT US! Me: NO. Green Steve: HAHAHA!! Me: *thinking: this is why you never put more than two pastas in a room..they just fight...* *Herobrine and Green Steve are fighting* 303: YES A FIGHT!! Me: *slaps my forehead* Me: Feel free to leave the room, there's no magical barrier. *i teleport away* WHAT I'M DOING: *steps into an unknown dimension* RandomShadow: Hello, miss. Me: Hi Dark. Dark: How's the Hellish life doing? Me: My YouTube fans think I'm using a green screen and putting a Hellish background on. Dark: HA! Humanity really IS boring/dumb. Me: LOL that's what one of my Clash Of Clans friend, Reaper, told me XD. Dark: But really, how's Hell? Me: More deaths than usual, I think there's a war going on. Dark: UGH! Humans and their wars. This is why we NEED to reset humanity!! Me: True. But then we wouldn't be SUPER CLOSE to finishing our machine that releases pastas into the real world!!! Dark: *smiles* You are right like always. Me: I gotta get back to the woodland mansion thou.. Dark: Go. I'll take care of things here. Me: *hugs Dark* Thanks. *teleports back to the map room* *Green Steve and Herobrine are dead* Me: 303, you can come out. 303: Hi. Me: You were the murderer, huh? 303: Yup. Me: Well, feel free to come to Hell and torture the dead whenever you want. That's the reward for not being seen at all/being not merciful. 303: Thanks, SweetPsycho. *teleports away* Me: *revives everyone and teleports them to me* Everyone: Ow... wait, aren't we supposed to be dead? Me: Well, since I'm still bored... *teleports Corrupted SweetPsycho, all the Sister Location characters, the purple guy, all the toy FNAF characters, and the nightmare characters to the map room* Everyone: HOLY- Me: There is now a barrier preventing you guys from leaving this mansion. All your powers have been removed, too. Me: Have fun~... Everyone: NONONONONO!!!!! Me: *teleports back to Hell* THEY'LL BE SO HAPPY JUST AS LONG AS THEY SURVIVE THE NIGHT!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! ok. im too crazy. deal with it >:3 hehehe.. Category:Creepypasta Category:Mysterious Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl